


We're Keeping You

by epicmusic42



Series: On Recovery When You're Immortal [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Asphyxiation, Come as Lube, Crying, Deepthroating, Discussion of Boundaries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Painplay, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Spitroasting, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, character going nonverbal, demiboy Bertie, genderfluid tim, implied/referenced device dom, it's not overt but no one here is cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Even if trench warfare is crowded and messy, sometimes you can find some private time together. If that privacy makes some conversations easier, why shouldn't you take advantage?Jonny may not have been with Bertie and Tim for long - even by mortal standards, but it's been long enough that they've said they want him to come home with them. He's been around long enough to know that there's no way they want who he really is though. He just hopes he can figure out how to be who they think the're sleeping with in time.
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Bertie/Jonny d'Ville, Bertie/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: On Recovery When You're Immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788319
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	We're Keeping You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- references to slut shaming  
> \- self-esteem issues  
> \- implied/referenced possessive behavior  
> \- implied/referenced subspace  
> \- implied/referenced painful sex (it's like barely and Jonny is 100% on board with it)  
> \- accidental misgendering (it's brief and immediately corrected)
> 
> Jonny, Bertie, and Tim have been fucking for a few months at the time this fic occurs. They're pretty established in that they're together and have had time to get to know a number of of each others preferences, but there's still plenty they haven't found yet. As well as plenty they just haven't had time to unpack.
> 
> Tim is genderfluid in this and uses either ze/hir or he/him depending on where ze're at. During the events of this fic, ze're using ze. Ze're comfortable with hirself, but ze's fairly private about it beyond pronoun updates. Most of the time Jonny's known hir, ze's used he/him. Between the whole war zone thing and Tim's natural privacy about it, Jonny accidentally didn't get informed that Tim sometimes uses different pronouns. Jonny's still getting used to it as a result. There's a few spots where he/him pronouns are used for Tim then corrected to ze/hir to reflect this.
> 
> Tim's body is described using the terms chest, cock, ass, and hole here.  
> Terms used in reference to Jonny's body are chest, breasts, cock, cunt, lips, folds, cervix, g-spot, and asshole.

Jonny shuddered and moaned.

He felt more than heard the laughter from his partners as they moved him to settle in between them.

Hands were moving, divesting him of his shirt before he could react. He could feel hands dragging up his chest, tangled in his hair, running over his thigh. Mouths bit and kissed at his neck.

A hand was thumbing at the bottom of his binder. "Jonny."

He whined in response, though he did try to turn his head to better acknowledge Bertie.

"How long have you been wearing this?"

"A w- _"_ He cut himself off with a gasp as Tim sunk hir teeth into his jugular. "A while."

A sigh brushed across the back of his neck. "When's the last time you _weren't_ wearing a binder Jonny."

Tim was still working a hickey onto his skin. It felt like one of the hands that'd been playing across Jonny's ribs was hirs though, as ze dragged it up to press against Jonny's chest.

"When's the last time we had a chance to bathe?"

Jonny could hear the thud as Bertie dropped his head into his shoulder. He was quickly distracted by Tim squeezing his breast though.

"Is it alright if we play with these?"

Jonny blinked. Opened his mouth. Shut it. "I. Yeah. Just don't call them tits."

He got kissed in response.

After a moment Tim pulled back enough to murmur a question against his mouth. 

"If I wanted to talk about them, what would you prefer I call them?"

Oh. That. ...He hadn't thought about that before. He knew he didn't like when people called them tits. There wasn't really anything he _liked_ people calling them...

"Whatever. I'll tell you if I hear something I don't like."

"Let's get this off before Bertie has a conniption over how long it's been on then."

Tim guided his arms up even as Bertie gently peeled it off of him. Hands were running along his ribs, across his chest, nails scratching occasionally. A hand grabbed and pulled right at the base of his skull, turning it so Bertie could pressed sloppy kisses against his lips.

"I'll be confiscating that for a few days. We can figure something out, but I'm not letting you hurt yourself."

He tried to object but was cut off as Tim bit one of his nipples making him cry out. The way his hips jerked at that gave him a definite feel for how hard Tim's cock was below him though.

He could feel Bertie frown at that. "You know you could be nice to him Tim."

Tim pulled back. "Could. Got a front row seat to how much he enjoys," Tim dug a nail into the bruise ze'd left on Jonny's chest, making him moan, "my being mean though, so I don't think I will."

Bertie just sighed and shook his head.

He held Jonny's head turned towards him and watched as he fell apart at Tim's hands and lips for several moments.

Eventually he moved the hand that'd been stroking his thigh up to play with the band of Jonny's trousers. "Tell me what I'm gonna find when I put my hand down your pants, love?"

Right. This. Every damn time Bertie touched him, he'd make Jonny tell him what was in his pants. No matter how many times he'd brought Jonny off on his fingers, his mouth, or even his cock, seemed enough for him to stop asking.

"My cock, then my- _oh fuck-_ my cunt, and my asshole if that's what you're after."

Bertie hummed. "Not gonna risk hurting you, love. Find me oil and we can talk about playing with you there, until then you'll just have to wait."

Jonny scowled. He really didn't see what Bertie was so worried about. You'd think that watching Jonny get shot in the head and keep going would convince him that he'd heal from whatever Bertie or Tim did to him, but _no_. -if anything, Bertie was more cautious with him now.

Tim darted up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Look on the bright side, at least your cunt is wet enough he'll fuck you at all."

Which, fair. Jonny had watched-and helped-Bertie take Tim apart a number of times by now. And everytime Tim tried to get Bertie to fuck hir ze got about the same reaction Jonny just had.

His mouth was suddenly being swallowed. And not a second later he arched and cried into Bertie's mouth as two fingers roughly thrust into him.

Bertie didn't miss a beat, immediately setting a rough pace. His thumb slid between Jonny's folds to press against the base of his cock. He held it there even as he twisted and curled his fingers.

As Jonny began thrusting his hips down to meet them, Bertie's thumb slid up the underside of his cock, his nail just barely catching on the way down.

Almost on cue filth had begun dripping from Tim's mouth.

"He's got his fingers in your cunt already doesn't he? Don't bother trying to lie to me. I can feel them fucking you stupid against my cock."

All the while, Bertie just kept swallowing whatever noises they forced out of Jonny. Tim's hands roamed across his chest, nails scraping, fingers pinching, twisting, and pulling; occasionally moving one up to dig into a bruise left from earlier. 

"Bet his fingers feel amazing in you. You want more though don't you? He's fucking you hard enough that you can't keep quiet and it's still not enough. God you're such a slut aren't you?"

Jonny quickly lost track of where his own hands were as he worked himself against Bertie's hand. He'd been trying to keep one hand on each of them but that plan was forgotten as they pushed him higher and higher.

Tim mouthed along his jaw. "Let him answer me Bertie. I wanna know if I'm right."

Bertie's hand stilled against him. Or rather stilled in him, as he rocked his hand back and forth so that Jonny's thrusts didn't provide any friction. He'd made sure to curl his fingers to press down right there beforehand though.

So now, as Bertie pulled back from his lips, Jonny was being driven up the wall by unrelenting, _unmoving,_ pressure against both his g-spot and his cock.

"Well Jonny? Am I right? Are you a slut?"

He whimpered. He didn't know how to answer that. He knew the answer, but did they want to hear it? They'd seen him die more than once, they had to have realized he was much much older than them by now. How disgusted with him would they be if he said yes? Would they even care to admit it? Or would they just drop him and leave him here alone?

A hand turned his face and then he was being kissed gently. He was tugged away to turn into another kiss.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Talk to us please."

He shook his head, pulling Tim closer so he could bury his face in hir chest. He stayed there, shaking for several moments. He felt both of his partners shift around him. After a moment Bertie's fingers went slack in him drawing a whimper from him as they uncurled.

"Do you want them out?"

He immediately clamped down even if he knew that probably didn't help his case.

Surprisingly he just got a hum. Hands slid over him as he was picked up. A moment later he was set down on Bertie's legs, now outstretched. Almost immediately a weight settled in front of him as Bertie pressed him more firmly into Tim's chest.

They just held him tightly for a while, even as he could feel their cocks were hard when they pressed against him. Periodically his own walls would twitch and squeeze down on Bertie's fingers.

Finally, he sighed and shifted his head to look up at them as best he could. As soon as they noticed Tim ducked down to gently kiss him.

"Is calling you a slut off limits then?"

 _"Tim._ "

Bertie's scolding helped settle some of the panick that was still flying around his chest.

"No. I. ...It's fine."

Tim was giving him a look of some sort. Ze was confused, but there was something else painting hir face. 

Bertie sighed. Pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Can you explain what set you off then? It's pretty obvious that something about what Tim asked had your mind running away on you. We'd like to know how to avoid doing that to you again."

He shook. They were going to tiptoe around this until they died if he didn't explain, but if he explained they'd hate him. Everyone always wanted a slut until they got one. Then they were just disgusted.

"We've got you. Just take your time."

Bertie insisted that it didn't matter who or what he was before he met them though. So maybe he could tell them. They'd be disgusted, but they'd work through it. And then they'd keep him even though he was a disgusting slut.

They were both running a hand up and down his arm. Tim looked worried. He couldn't see Bertie, but knew he probably looked worse.

He exhaled. "Okay. I... you're not wrong. I know I am a slut." He couldn't deal with Tim's stupid obsession with eye contact right now. "I am trying though. I promise. An-and even if it's hard I'll figure it out."

Bertie's hand tightened on him. Tim seemed to be getting more upset.

Jonny rushed to finish his attempt at placating them, even as his heart sank. "I haven't touched nobody else in months at least. Pro'ly years really. And I don't plan to. I can be good for you-"

He was cut off by Tim leaning down and kissing him hard. Bertie let go of his arm though instead of moving away in disgust, he wrapped it tight around Jonny.

After a few breaths Tim pulled back. "Jonny," ze said carefully. "Do you think we have a problem with you being a slut?"

He just stared at Tim for a moment. "Don't. Don't you?"

Bertie's arm tightened as he growled.

Tim cupped his face. "Love, I was trying to ask if it was okay for me to _call_ you a slut. We already know you are one. We wouldn't have got to this point if we took issue with that." Ze grinned down at him. " 'sides, it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to be mad that _you're_ a slut when I've had Bertie's entire fist and half his arm up my ass on several occasions, wouldn't it?"

Jonny did huff a laugh at that. "Okay. That's. That's fair. ...You really don't care?"

Tim shook ~~his~~ _hir_ head, leaned down and kissed him again. "Not in the slightest." 

From there it devolved into them making out on top of Bertie for a bit.

When Tim finally let him up for air, they were both panting. Bertie's grip had loosened slightly though he was still stiff behind Jonny.

He swallowed. "Ber-Bertie?"

A pause then Bertie exhaled and relaxed some against him. His fingers pulled out of Jonny as his other hand slid down to grip Jonny's thigh, pulling his legs open wider. Bertie rested his fingertips against Jonny's lips.

There was a moment where everything was still, then Jonny parted his lips. Tentatively he stuck his tongue out to lap at Bertie's fingers. As soon as he did so, Bertie slid his fingers into his mouth, hooking behind his teeth to drag his mouth open. 

He could feel Bertie's teeth against his neck as the man growled. "If we were at home, I would take a great deal of pleasure in tying you to my bed and making you ask me to fuck you." 

He began fucking Jonny's mouth with his fingers. "I'd make you tell me exactly what you wanted me to fuck and why. I'd bring out every toy we own and buy more on top of those and make you pick what you wanted me to fuck you with. And when I was satisfied with how much of a wreck you were from begging me to fuck you, I'd fuck every single hole you offered over and over. Sometimes how you had asked me to, sometimes I’d find a different way."

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and began undoing Jonny's trousers. Nudging Tim to get out of the way as he finished stripping Jonny. 

Jonny went to swallow only to have a hand fly up from where it had been working his trousers and pants down to seize his jaw. "None of that now. I want your mouth open. If you can't keep it open on your own you can ask Tim to keep it open for you." 

Jonny shook. Dropped his jaw back down and forced himself to keep it there as Bertie went back to removing his clothing. He could feel Tim's eyes on him.

He glanced up to see the shine as Tim watched him. " _Tiim._ " His voice broke. "Please. Help."

Tim had one hand cradling his jaw and the other tracing his open mouth before he could even finish. Ze fed Jonny 3 fingers as Bertie finished stripping him.

Jonny moaned around the fingers as he began lavishing them. He could feel his legs being guided to open wider. Gritty pants pressed up against the inside of his thighs as Tim seemed to shift as well.

Bertie's voice came back, hard and harsh in his ear. His fingers ghosting along Jonny’s folds and across his cock. "I'd fuck you with every single toy you could take and teach you to take a few new ones." 

He sunk three fingers into Jonny's cunt hard. He didn't give Jonny any time to adjust to the added stretch before he began fucking him roughly with them.

"I'd keep you there for hours. Make you cum again and again and again. I'd have Tim fuck one hole while I fucked another. I'd make you scream and cry and beg for more. And I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't give you a single moment's rest. Until you finally asked me to."

Jonny was shaking. Tim was fucking his face with four fingers at this point, holding his head turned up so ze could press them down into Jonny's throat. 

Bertie was twisting and pinching his nipples with one hand even as he occasionally dropped it down to rake his nails up the side of Jonny's thigh. He had three fingers deep in Jonny's cunt, scissoring and curling to press and drag against his walls.

"Or maybe I'd keep going until you were begging me to stop. Though I suppose with how much of a slut you are I may not be able to get you to. You'd just take whatever I told you to as long as you were getting fucked wouldn't you?"

Jonny screamed around Tim's fingers as he clamped down on Bertie's. His vision went blurry for a moment. He came down to his hips working themselves against Bertie's fingers.

He felt more than heard Bertie chuckle. A considering hum sounded in his ear for a moment. "You still want to get fucked don't you? Want to be split open or forced to choke on a cock? Or maybe you want both."

He whined, nodding his head as best he could with how tightly Tim was holding him in place.

The hand pulled out of him and moved up. Bertie pulled Tim's fingers out of his mouth. "Why don't you ask for what you want then sweetheart."

"Can- can I have both? Please? Wanna suck Tim's cock while you fuck me. I-"

Bertie cut him off. "I'll fuck your sweet cunt, love don't worry. You need to ask Tim if ze'll fuck your mouth if you want hir to though."

Jonny turned his eyes onto Tim. Pretty pretty Tim. "Please Tim? May I please have your cock? I'll make it good for you, promise. Want you to fuck me so bad."

"Jesus, Jonny." Tim was kissing him. "You make such a pretty picture. Begging for my cock you know. Need to know how I can talk about you though. Don't wanna give your brain something to hurt you with again."

"Don't mind if you call me names. Just don't call me a girl." He ducked his head down, feeling his cheeks warm. "Wanna be good for you. Jus' don't always know how." He got quieter as he continued. "You're different from most o'er folk. Don't know what gonna make you leave."

"Sweetheart…"

Bertie sighed. "Jonny. Do you have any intent to hurt one of us?"

"...Don' wan' ta."

"Then please, _please_ believe me when I say," Bertie's voice grew tight as he continued. "That there is literally nothing I can imagine being _possible_ that would convince us not to do everything in our power to keep you. Not nothing I can imagine you doing. Not nothing I can imagine someone forcing you to do. Nothing I can imagine being possible. As in even when I think of bullshit that I really don't believe you'd do, that would piss me off and make me want to kill you, I'd still fight the goddamned Queen herself to keep you."

Jonny shook. Tears springing to his eyes.

Both of his partners wrapped their arms right around him. Kisses dropped across his shoulders, into his neck, onto his face and head. Whispers of reassurance that they weren't gonna leave him surrounded him.

After a while, Tim guided his face up to look at hir. "Bertie's right you know. You could literally tell us you're actually the Lunar King and the only issue we'd have is whether we're still taking you home or staying here with you."

Jonny laughed. A ridiculous, and extremely far fetched idea. It did get the point across though.

"I'm not the Lunar King so I don't think you have to worry about that."

Tim grinned at him. "Well there you go. No need to worry. We're keeping you and that's the end of it."

Bertie kissed along his jaw, stroking his hands along his thighs. "Is there anything you know of that we should avoid saying or doing so your brain doesn't have something to try and make you doubt us?"

Jonny worried his lip as he thought about it. He'd never given this sort of thing thought before. But then, he'd never really had someone he _wanted_ to keep him before.

"I don't think so? It's not that I don't believe you, I just. No one's ever wanted to keep me. Not really. Sometimes people _say_ they do, but then I act up and they change their mind."

Bertie's grip tightened again. He took a deep breath and let it out.

Tim's lips brushed against his forehead. "What if we reminded you that you're ours? Would that help? Could call you things like our pretty little slut."

His breath caught at that. _Fuck_. That was...much more appealing than he would have thought.

He felt Bertie laugh against his neck. "You like that uh? Wanna be our pretty little slut. A good whore for us? Gonna make sure that pretty cunt of yours is always ready for us to use?"

He squirmed as Bertie went on, trying moniker after moniker, name after name, each more degrading than the last, all the while reiterating that he _belonged_ to them.

Finally Bertie seemed to run out of steam, as he raked his nails up Jonny's thighs. No doubt leaving some spectacular tracks. Distantly Jonny noted he was disappointed they'd be gone before he got the chance to see them.

"We done for now or you still want us to fuck you?"

" _Please._ Please fuck me."

Bertie hummed against his neck again. "You're gonna be a good bitch for us and take what you're given won't you Jonny?"

He nodded frantically. "Yes. Please. I'll be good."

Bertie pushed him forward then, telling him to get on his hands and knees. Tim moved back as Jonny scrambled to obey.

Bertie chuckled from behind him. "God. The two of you make such a nice sight. Couple of pretty sluts desperate for me to let you fuck."

Jonny could hear the sound of a buckle being undone. 

Hands rested on his hips and gently pulled them back so that he could feel Bertie's cock hard and heavy against him. He let out a loud moan at the feel of it dragging against his folds.

"Tim. Why don't you go ahead and shut our pretty whore up for me?"

"Yes sir!" Tim's response was breathy. It was obvious ze was being driven up the wall by this disappointingly rare side of Bertie as well.

Still ~~he~~ _ze_ had hir cock out and was using it to tracing Jonny's lips in no time.

Jonny opened his mouth wider, his tongue darting out to lap at the head.

Tim groaned. "Christ. Your lips look so pretty against my dick. It's like you were made for sucking cock, Jonny. Can't wait to see them stretched around me."

True to hir word, Tim began pressing in slowly. Jonny was forced to open his mouth wider to accommodate the girth.

Before he was even halfway out, ze pulled back so that the head was resting on Jonny's bottom lip. Jonny whined and tried to chase him.

Tim laughed. "You're just so desperate to get your face fucked you can't even wait for me to get all the way in before trying to get more can you?"

Ze pressed back in until ze hit the back of Jonny's throat. Ze held hir place there. Telling Jonny was a good slut he was, how pretty he looked with his mouth stretched open around a cock, how well he was doing. Telling him he was desperate, that he probably thought about it constantly, that he must be so thankful Tim was fucking his mouth. All the while, ze gently rolled hir hips, grinding the head of hir cock against the back of Jonny's throat.

Hir hands tangled in Jonny's hair, using the leverage to tilt his head back until hir grinding was threatening to push deeper into Jonny's throat.

Then ze pulled back again, resting the head on Jonny's lips. "Well? That what it is? Want me to fuck your face? To make damn sure everyone who talks to you for the next week knows exactly who you belong to?"

Jonny whined before managing to gather himself enough to answer. "Yes sir. Please sir."

An increasingly distant part of him froze at that for a second before beginning to rage. Tim cut it off before it could drag Jonny's attention to it though.

Ze released hir hold, to run hir hand through Jonny's hair gently. Then tightened it more firmly as ze replied, "well, since you asked so nicely."

With that ze snapped hir hips forward, burying hir cock in Jonny's throat. Jonny immediately choked, only to have it pull back just long enough to slam back in. 

After a few moments during which he found the rhythm to let himself breath, he felt hands at his cunt, gently spreading his lips and checking how loose he was. Apparently satisfied, Bertie began pressing into him. 

He moved agonizingly slow. It was torturous. Jonny was caught between the twin sensations of Bertie's cock pressing into him at a snail's pace so he was sure to feel every last inch of his cock, and Tim using his mouth like a cocksleeve. 

Time seemed to stretch onwards as Tim continued wrecking his throat and Bertie teased his cunt. It felt like hours before Bertie finally settled balls deep in him.

Jonny moaned around Tim's cock when he did. Only to have Tim pull out and drag hir cock against Jonny's lips. "How do you feel? Being used as the fucktoy you are. With us making use of our personal slut?"

His cheeks burned even as he answered. By the time Tim took pity on him and stopped his babbling, Bertie had already dragged himself nearly all the way out. As one they began fucking back into him, keeping those same offset paces.

He couldn’t think past the slide of Tim’s cock down his throat and Bertie’s in his cunt. Each thrust pushing him higher. His entire body was buzzing.

He was either screaming or moaned around Tim’s cock. Tim’s dirge of filth was being interrupted by moans and gasps more and more often.

Hands dragged up his sides as weight settled over his back. Bertie blew air against his ear before humming. “You’re getting pretty tight on me love, you gonna cum again for me?”

Jonny whined, nodding.

Tim responded by pushing all the way in and holding Jonny there, shaking.

Bertie chuckled, pushing deeper until it _hurt_ then rolling his hips. 

Jonny sobbed around the cock in his mouth. 

“That’s it. Such a good good slut for us. Taking everything we give you without complaint. Such a _good boy_ , Jonny.”

Jonny screamed as an orgasm crashed over him. His vision went out as he clenched down on Bertie. His world narrowed to pain-pleasure points scattered across his body. Bertie pushed _just_ that side of too deep. The throbbing wet pain on his shoulder. The too much of Tim’s cock choking him. The sharp pull on his hair and hips from them taking his weight as his arms and legs gave out.

* * *

He came back to himself whimpering against Tim’s chest. Bertie was still hard in him, pushed in farth enough to press against his cervix. He was more firmly pressed against Jonny’s back.

Tim was also pressed tightly against Jonny. It felt like ~~he~~ _ze_ had undressed while Jonny was recovering. He could feel Tim’s cock as ze thrust against his stomach softly. Tim was letting out decidedly pretty sounding whines and gasps as ze did so.

Jonny turned his head so he could look up at Tim. Bertie had a hand curled tight into the curls at the base of Tim’s neck holding hir in place as he fucked hir mouth with his tongue. It felt like his other hand was curled around Jonny’s stomach helping keep him upright between them.

Tim’s mouth was hanging open as Bertie fucked into it. Small gasps and whines were escaping from hir. Hir hands were both settled low on Jonny’s hips. 

Jonny was floating slightly as he watched them. He was just enough out of step with reality that his thoughts stayed on his partners.

Bertie pulled back from Tim's mouth with a chuckle and looked down at him smiling. "Welcome back. Still desperate to get fucked I see."

Jonny whined in response. Which. Okay. Apparently he was done talking now. Still, just because he enjoyed watching them didn't mean he was desperate. He _was_ but there was no way for Bertie to know that.

"Please, Bertie."

A gentler kiss brush across his lips. Bertie was laughing as he pulled back. Tim's begging sounded slightly distant.

"Still not quite with me I see. If you're trying to figure out how I knew you're still desperate, you're grinding on my cock like the slut you are."

Oh. Jonny...was doing that. In his defense Bertie felt _really_ good in him though!

Bertie gave a considering hum. "You still want Tim to fuck your face, love? Or just want your pretty cunt made a sloppy mess at this point?"

Jonny whimpered. Both sounded very nice. He didn't want Tim left out though. He didn't think Tim was getting off on watching them the way Bertie sometimes did.

When he didn't answer Bertie frowned. He whined, twisting to nuzzle against Bertie's neck.

" _Please please Bertie._ "

Tim was really getting desperate. Jonny would be happy to suck his cock again if Bertie let him.

"Jonny. Are you able to talk right now?"

Bertie's brow was furrowed as he looked down at Jonny. 

Jonny didn't know what the look on his face was but he didn't like it.

He grinned at Bertie and shook his head. Then he rolled his hips down against Bertie hard. 

_Fuuuck._ Okay. That wasn’t the best calculated decision on his part. He definitely forgot that Bertie was already so deep in him that any more threatened to push past his cervix.

He did get a very nice moan in time with his own though.

Bertie's grip shifted and he pulled out some. He ignored Jonny's whine as he started talking again. "I'm guessing the lack of talking isn't a bad thing then." He caught Jonny's eye and fixed him with a hard stare. "I need to know you're _certain_ it's not a warning sign though."

Jonny shook his head frantically. He may not be able to use words at the moment but he could still beg with his body.

Bertie smiled slightly. "So fucked out you can't even speak huh?"

Jonny nodded as he continued.

"Alright, I'll let it go. We will be having a conversation about this though. I don't like losing your voice without warning."

He turned his head back up to Tim. The sharp cry and way Tim's head tilted back made it pretty clear he'd pulled hir hair. He immediately pushed Tim's head back down towards him.

"You can hush. You're going to get your mouth on Jonny's cock. You have to be patient for me though."

Tim didn't seem to hear Bertie though. He just kept begging.

Bertie sighed. Gave another sharp tug at Tim's hair. His voice somehow managed to drop another octave. " **Tim**."

Tim's mouth snapped shut. Hir whole body went still against Jonny's for a second before ze started trembling.

" **I don't want to have to punish you. I will if you keep this up though.** "

Jonny let out a small gasp at the same time that Tim whined.

Tim's eyes dropped down from Bertie's. They caught on Jonny's. Hir cheeks were flushing as Bertie scolded hir. Hir eyes were glossy, almost hazy in their focus.

" **I know you're just a pretty slut. What I don't understand is why you can't be a** **_good_ ** **slut for me. Jonny manages it just fine so I know I'm not asking too much.** "

Tim looked _gorgeous_. If Jonny looked half as pretty listening to Tim as Tim did listening to Bertie, then he supposed he could understand why Bertie liked watching them so much.

" **Now. Are you going to behave for me?** "

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

Bertie hummed for a moment before releasing his hold on Tim's hair to run his fingers through it. 

"Very good. Thank you sweetheart."

Bertie turned back to Jonny. Whatever he saw must have pleased him because he smiled. "Jonny, can you bring your hand up and put it on my cheek for me?"

Jonny nodded as he did so.

Bertie leaned against his hand. "Thank you dear. Need you to show me one tap, then two please."

Jonny obeyed.

" _Good boy_."

Jonny shivered. Clenched down and distinctly registered that Bertie groaned in response. The short thrust he got was more noticeable.

"Mm. Alright. Well, unless you want to tap out you have two choices. Tim's going to suck your cock, but you can decide if you want to suck hirs at the same time or if you want to ride hir after ze makes you cum around me again. Need you to tell me which you want, one or two."

Oh. Both of those sounded very nice. Either way Jonny was going to be cumming again. Probably more than once if Bertie had his way.

He tapped once on Bertie's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Bertie looked back towards Tim. He guided Tim to lay down in front of them and prop hir shoulders against Jonny's legs.

Once Tim was situated, Bertie guided Jonny down until he was barely held over Tim's crotch. His forearms braced against Tim's hips in mirror to Tim's own grip on his.

Bertie hummed in pleasure as Jonny and Tim both shook. "Look at you both. Being such good sluts for me and waiting."

He ran hands back and forth over them both, pinching, twisting, and scrapping at times to get whines and gasps out of them. By the time he finally pulled off of Jonny's back they were both squirming and panting.

"Go ahead. Make each other cum for me."

Jonny didn't need more than that. He wrapped his lips around the head of Tim's cock and sucked. From there he let his mouth hang slack as he pushed himself all the way down Tim's cock, moaning as he did so.

Tim pressed sloppy kisses all over his cock before dragging hir tongue down to flick at where Bertie's was rolling into him. Hir own moans muffled against Jonny.

Bertie seemed to just watch them for a long moment, his hips gently rolling against Jonny's. Then he pulled out almost all the way out and knocked Tim's hands off of Jonny's hips. Taking their place, he dug his nails in until Jonny let out a cry. Apparently pleased with the desperation he had wrought in them both, he thrust forward. 

This time he didn't bother with a slow teasing pace. He set a punishing pace that had Jonny crying almost immediately.

His nerves felt like they were on fire with too much and not enough warring at one another. Tim was alternating trying to suck the life out of him through his cock with licking and sucking at his cunt like he was going to start fucking into it with Bertie.

He couldn't breathe around Tim with how well he filled his throat and his throat was spasming as he forced himself to stay all the way down. He tried to swallow but couldn't. His world could have narrowed to nothing but the feel of Tim’s cock choking him.

Tim's hands wandered over his body even his own did the same in return. When one slid over the back of his neck Jonny grabbed at it. He moved it around to the front of his neck, wrapping it around his throat and squeezing hard.

Tim seemed to get the message as ze tightened the grip until it would be enough to choke Jonny on its own. Ze used it to push Jonny about halfway off hir cock before beginning to fuck up into his mouth.

Bertie's voice was distant but still there as he told them both what good sluts they were being. His pace didn't falter in the slightest as he kept fucking into Jonny just on the side of too deep, too hard.

Tim's free hand wandered back to Jonny's cock as ze lapped at his hole. Ze began rubbing small circles around it even as ze suddenly shifted.

Jonny felt the slight stretch and then Tim's tongue was fucking into his cunt next to Bertie. He cried as the pressure built. 

_He couldn't he couldn't._

Tim pushed him back until only the head of hir cock was still in his mouth. Ze eased hir grip until Jonny could just barely pant as his body tried to get air. He brought a hand up and began gathering the precum spit mix coating Tim's cock. 

He directed it back until he could use it to begin teasing Tim's hole. Tim gasped against him before moaning.

Bertie seemed to catch on to what he was doing pretty quickly.

" **Jonny. Spit** **_doesn_ '** ** _t_ ** **qualify as slick.** "

Tim pulled back to gasp, "he's not fucking me with it promise sir. Just teasing."

Bertie seemed to accept that since he didn't offer any more objections. 

He did, however, reach down to pull Tim's mouth back onto Jonny's cock.

His own pace slowed down after that. Pushing in and dragging out slowly. Instead of returning to Jonny’s hip, his hand had gone to Jonny's ass cheek and he pulled it to the side. Presumably he was watching as he fucked in and out of Jonny's cunt.

Tim was loosening to Jonny's fingers surprisingly quickly for how long it had to have been since ze last got fucked. Hir hips were making short, aborted, little thrusts back down as though they were trying to fuck hir on Jonny's fingers.

When it felt like ze could probably take a finger or two without much issue, Jonny eased up. He got a whine in response as Tim tried to chase his fingers. 

Shifting so his other hand was free. Jonny brought them to his cunt. He was too close for it to be an easy fit, but wasn't particularly hard to slide one, two, three fingers into his cunt alongside Bertie's cock.

Bertie moaned, thrusting in and grinding hard against Jonny in response. Tim made an appreciative noise around his cock so ze must have noticed as well.

He spread them and began fucking himself with them as best he could. It wasn't like his goal was actually to get himself off, he would much rather let Tim and Bertie do that. Having already cum twice and being on the edge of a third made it hard though.

After a few moments of this, Bertie moved his hands to hold Jonny's hips in place. "Jonny, are you really that desperate for more. I mean really. I can feel that you have three fingers in your pretty cunt. Am I not fucking you well enough or something."

His tone sounded like he was teasing. He also wasn't moving anymore though so maybe not?

Jonny tried moaning and clenching down on him but all it got was a stuttering moan. Which, huh. Jonny would have to remember that. There was a thought there, just out of reach.

He was pretty sure his fingers were slick enough by now anyways.

He pulled them out and moved them up to begin tracing around Tim's hole lightly before pressing against it.

He got a gasp around his cock in response.

It gave almost immediately, opening up for him almost as easily as his cunt did.

Pressure draped across his back and he felt Bertie settle his head against his shoulder. It sounded like Bertie was smiling. "Jonny. Are you trying to use your own cum to finger Tim?"

Jonny paused. Nodded.

Bertie had said they needed slick. Jonny's cunt was filled with it. So he could use it to fuck Tim open. Tim was _so good_ to Jonny. Ze deserved to get fucked too.

Bertie laughed.

"Now that is an idea." He hummed for a moment. "Go on. Work hir open with your cum."

Given permission Jonny began fucking into Tim's ass. Tim was starting to writhe beneath him already.

He sunk about half down Tim's cock and sucked. Tim responded with a punched out gasp and a rough thrust. 

He started teasing at Tim's hole with a second finger, pressing in like he was going to give hir another before pulling it back.

He kept that up for a little bit before pulling out and using the excess slick to make sure both fingers were coated. Then he slowly sunk them into Tim.

Bertie had been rolling his hips and watching the whole while. Now he chuckled. "I guess I'll have to use your cum to fuck Tim at some point if ze's this desperate for it."

He rose back up and set a rough pace again.

Jonny couldn't keep a pace at all with how overwhelmed he was. He just curled his fingers and rubbed along Tim's walls until he felt a small nub.

He swallowed the rest of Tim's cock at the same time that he dug his fingers into it. Tim screamed into him.

Tim's hips started a frantic back and forth movement trying to fuck his face at the same time ze tried to fuck hirself on Jonny's fingers. Hir hands clutched and grabbed at both Jonny and Bertie.

After a couple of beats a finger slid in alongside Bertie's cock and curled. Jonny screamed as he came again.

He bore down on Bertie's cock as best he could as his vision went out again. 

He kept his head enough that he was fairly certain he didn't lose time to this orgasm. Instead he just started fucking his hips back and clenching down on Bertie.

He bobbed his head and began fucking his fingers in and out of Tim's ass roughly. 

After a few moments Tim went rigid beneath him and grabbed at his head forcing him down.

He worked his throat, trying his best to swallow everything Tim gave him.

He pulled off as Tim went soft in his mouth, gently suckling at the head while he eased his fingers out of Tim.

Bertie dragged him upright with a hand in his throat and began fucking into him hard and faster. A shift of the hand was all it took to have him kissing Bertie again. 

He keened into Bertie's mouth. Bertie's pace was starting to get a touch erratic. Jonny tried to time a pattern as he clenched down on his cock.

After a moment he felt a gentle lapping at his cock again. Tim began alternating between kitten licks to his cock and sharp bites at his folds.

Bertie pulled back. "You gonna cum again for me love?"

Jonny nodded. He'd keep cumming again and again until Bertie told him stop.

"G- good boy." He was gasping into Jonny's mouth at this point.

Bertie's pace kept deteriorating as he got closer to the edge. He moved his hand from Jonny's hip around to his cock. He wrapped his thumb and index finger around it tight so each thrust into Jonny sent his cock fucking into it.

Tim’s mouth shifted so ze was licking against his cunt. Hir tongue threatening to fuck into him, but staying just outside.

Jonny gasped, clenching down tightly. He moaned into Bertie's mouth as another orgasm washed over him.

He could feel Bertie’s thrust stutter before he thrust in hard and came. 

His arms wrapped tight around Jonny holding him close as he came down.

Tim’s head was a heavy weight against Jonny’s knee.

They stayed there for a few moments, breathing heavily. Jonny could feel Bertie’s breath skating across the side of his face and Tim’s pressing into his thigh.

Bertie ran gentle hands soothingly down Jonny’s sides. Pressed a kiss to his shoulder and pulled out. He groaned in unison with Jonny's whine.

He ran a hand back up Jonny's side to rest against his chest. His thumb began gently stroking Jonny’s collarbone. 

"You done or want to keep going?"

" 'm goo'," Jonny slurred. Well. At least he was talking again. 

Bertie hummed and guided Jonny over to their bedroll and laid him down. He left for a moment then came back carrying a dazed and fucked out Tim.

He settled him against Jonny then leaned over and brushed a kiss against Jonny's hair. "Could you hold him while I run get something to clean us up?"

Jonny nodded, already shifting to wrap himself around Tim. 

It was nice being able to cuddle after sex. He didn’t think he’d ever gotten to before Bertie and Tim. His thoughts stayed quieter when he did this than they normally did. He didn’t hate himself as much either.

He was good this way too. Even if Tim deserved to get to cuddle someone better than Jonny, he was good. If he gave Tim cuddles then Bertie could wash the cum and sweat off before it dried. Bertie didn’t like sticky skin, but if he tried to give Tim cuddles after they had sex then that’s what he would get.

Bertie came back and began cleaning them off. The entire while he kept up a steady stream of conversation at Jonny, telling him about all sorts of things going on with their unit as well as things about the part of London that he and Tim had grown up in and the part that they’d moved to once they were adults.

Jonny just held Tim and listened, letting himself drift slightly as the world slowly grew sharper.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a flashback scene for Trickle Down Therapy, but then it was like 20 pages so...
> 
> Bertie is 100% a Service Dom™. He just wants to take care of his partners and give them everything. His number one complaint about the war is that he can't risk giving them some of the things they want. This is shown somewhat in his willingness to do anal if they can come up with lube. (Please do not try Jonny's idea of using his own slick and cum at home. That shit doesn't last much longer than spit). It's also why he kinda implies he'd be a lot rougher with Jonny if they were at home instead of in a warzone.  
> He's picked up on some of Jonny's issues by this time and tries to work around them when he can. Hence Jonny helping him out by holding Tim so he can clean them all off before he has to tolerate dried cum. Tim would actually be fine, ze just need a bit of time without being talked to. Jonny's actually the one who needs contact - of course convincing him to accept aftercare is one long battle.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


End file.
